


Get Off The Phone!

by HPfanatic12



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Humor, JEDTAVIUS, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of nipples, Phone Calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPfanatic12/pseuds/HPfanatic12
Summary: Octavius won't get off the phoneJed is bored





	Get Off The Phone!

**Author's Note:**

> Just another one shot I came up with. I'm probably gonna post 1 more and then it'll be back to Please Save Me  
> So yeah I hope you like it!!

Jedediah Smith tapped his foot impatiently, glaring at his boyfriend from across the room. His eyes swiftly roamed around until they met the clock before turning back to their original stare point.

 _Five_ _minutes_ he said.

It _wouldn't take_   _long_  he said.

Yeah right.

Octy was about as bad as a girl when on the phone. No boundaries, no time limit, nothing.

Jed sighed dramatically. He was probably talking to Ahkmenrah. Those two were like chatty cathies. No, correction, they _were_ chatty cathies. And yet Octavius still gave him the stink eye for referrin to him as a girl.

Denial, he supposed.

Jed looked to the clock again, unsurprised to find that it was more then five minutes had surpassed, close to ten, to be exact. And by golly he was _bored_ and wanted attention. What on earth could they be chattin about so much? He wondered. Octavius was moving his free arm around like an out of control airplane and had that sexy smile he frequently wore that only Jed noticed. The blonde pouted a little. Ahk wasn't the only one who needed attention. He suddenly had an idea; a sneaky idea. Walking with slow, quiet steps so Octavius wouldn't hear him, he crawled on the bed right behind him. He wrapped his arms around Octavius’ smaller frame. The other male jumped slightly at the unexpected touch but soon relaxed when he realized who it was. But he still didn't get off the phone.

Jed frowned, sliding down so he could sit side-by-side with his boyfriend. “Octy,” he tried but was met with a hand that was waving _(shooing)_ him away. Well that was just rude. “Octy,” he whined, this time a little louder. Octavius gave him a dirty look, not injecting a rebuke to interrupt his oh-so-important phone call. A smirk came onto Jed's face. Well two could play at that game.

He went back to his spot behind Octavius, wrapped his arms around him again, all the while the Italian was ignoring him completely. This time, however, Jed brought his lips close to his ear, blowing in it so _very softly._

Octavius shuddered, body tensing. Jed went on further, nibbling on the earlobe mixing with an occasional lick. That would show Octy to ignore him, Jed was experiencing his own delight down south. Oh maaaan did Octavius turn him on. His pleasure was subdued was Octavius’ elbow swung back, jabbing his side like a knife. He let out a grunt, pulling away.

And- did Octavius’ voice get a tad more cheerful? _Too_ cheerful if you asked Jed.

He kept on talking to Ahk, as if _nothing at_ all was happening. Jeez, how much longer could they keep this up? He was also really hungry and needed Octy to fix dinner, Lord knows he couldn't touch the stove without destroying it. Not that Octy kept him around because of his (lack) cooking skills. It was ‘cause he was pretty, the blonde smiled smugly. Actually whenever Octy told him to just stand there and look pretty, it was usually because he'd done somethin stupid but Jed chose to overlook that part and focus on the positive.

Another minute passed before Jed went in again, for the kill. He chose the neck, this time around. It was another one of those sensitive spots for Octavius. He sucked, hoping for a hickey. Boy did Octy get all embarrassed the first time that happened.

Maybe he'll respond now.

The result, he noticed with a grin, is instantaneous. Octavius squirmed in a familiar way that Jed knew he was getting aroused, so he changed position and started kissing along his jawline. He had to give it to Octavius, he was trying his darndest not to react. Jed contemplated briefly on stopping, if it wasn't Ahk and someone of importance, then Jed could very well be in big trouble when he got off. Nah, he decided. Octavius was enjoying the conversation too much when he typically was anxious while on the phone and besides, it was too much of a temptation to see how far this could go. The potential of being rendered to the couch for who knows long was part of the thrill!

Jed pushed his body up against Octavius’, making sure to use emphasis with his pelvis. He was going to drive Octy to insanity even if it took all night, and by the state of the already too long phone call, it might.

“Babe,” he said in between kisses, panting slightly. “Baaaabe, pay attention to me.” He bit down on the neck area, his tongue swiping up and around in circular motions. Octavius suddenly swore, loudly.

“Y-Yes, I-I heard you,” Octavius gasped into the phone. Jed’s finger tips stroked atop his clothed chest, nearing his nipples threateningly with the softest of touches. They hardened and he knew Octavius was close to breaking. His boyfriend’s voice had gone close to strained, back arching just a bit. Jed probably should've stopped right then and there, surely Octavius would pay him back later, but the blonde was having way too much fun torturing him to do so. He chose to give up on sucking and chose to drop gentle kisses on the neck instead, starting from the bottom and working his way up. Up and down. Down and up. “I-I’ll have to talk to you later, Ahk,” Octavius said weakly into the phone.

Jed leaned his ear up to the phone, hoping to hear what Ahk was saying. His effort was in vain, unfortunately, but whatever the Egyptian said, it must've been embarrassing. Octavius’ cheeks became bright red.

“N-No. That's not-! Shut up,” he finished with a groan, hanging up the phone with a defeated sigh. Jed scooted back down to sit next to Octy again, enjoying the sight of his boyfriend's noticeably aroused nipples, even through his shirt.

“Ahk say anything interesting?” Octavius lifted his head up, eye twitching as he gave Jed another dirty look.

“You,” he said glaring, “are the most incredibly obnoxious, infuriating man I have ever met.” It probably would've had more affect, had the corners of his mouth not lifted up into a smile of amusement.

Jed grinned cheekily, leaning in to kiss his lips sweetly.


End file.
